This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Metabolomics is the study of the repertoire of non-proteinaceous, endogenously-synthesized small molecules present in any organism. Small molecules present in the metabolome are ultimately the product of cellular metabolism. These molecules are varied from peptide, glucose, cholesterol, ATP and lipids etc. The change in levels of these metabolites in consequence of certain metabolic process or disease state and can be used as biomarkers. The power of metabolomic investigations versus transcriptomic and proteomic ones is that the metabolite dictionary is believed to be an order of magnitude smaller than the repertoire of expressed genes in an organism. In addition, metabolite profiles provide direct versus inferred readouts on the functional consequences of genetic and environmental changes. Furthermore, small metabolites structure is independent of the species under investigation and can be easily relate to different species. Recent developments at the University of Nebraska have led to the advent of genomics, bioinformatics and proteomics supported by dedication of faculty lines and creation of related core facilities at both UNL and UNMC. Therefore, we have developed a new capacity in the complementary area of metabolomics, which is at the cutting edge of functional biology research and is important for the programs of a number of investigators in the Redox Biology Center as well as for the other related research labs at UNL. This facility is complementing the existing infrastructural support in Mass Spectrometry (UNL), Proteomics (UNL) and Microarray (UNMC) analyses at the two institutions. In addition, UNL has well-equipped and staffed core facilities for genomics, microscopy and bioinformatics. Cellular responses to redox perturbations resulting from genetic, nutrient or environmental changes and can be analyzed in microbial, plant and animal systems at metabolic level. In projects being investigated by members of the Redox Biology Center, a number of potential projects need specialized mass spectrometry technique. The growing number of researchers associated with the Redox Biology Center need access to the instrumentation lab that supports metabolite profiling. In addition, the relative novelty of this capability will poise Nebraska to potentially tap into customer bases for other institutions in the geographic vicinity. Implementation of a nominal user fee system will recover costs for operating the facility after the expiration of the COBRE grant and ensure its long-term sustainability. Other core facilities at UNL and UNMC operate on a similar model.